Mi Misteriosa Dama
by Seilen-dru
Summary: Una noche es suficiente para que nazca un amor dentro de dos personas que no se conocen, y aunque esa noche fue mágica, ahora solo es un recuerdo que vivirá 3 años antes de que el destino los junte nuevamente.ADVERTENCIA! Lemon en el prologo.
1. Prologo

_Para mi muy buena amiga por su cumpleaños… pásatela en grande y cumple muchos más… con cariño Seilen-dru._

"_Muchas Felicidades Liz"_

_"Una sonrisa significa mucho. Enriquece a quien la recibe, sin empobrecer a quien la ofrece._

_Dura un segundo pero su recuerdo, a veces nunca se borra"_

* * *

…_**-Mi Misteriosa Dama-…**_

_Por: Seilen-Dru_

**Prologo**

Tocó su mejilla… se dio cuenta que había en su rostro, una expresión de delicadeza en ella; donde sus ojos reflejaban un mundo de dulzura y al mismo tiempo tanta fragilidad. Él sentía como si fuera hecha de seda, que debía ser tocada y tratada con delicadeza, y no tenía idea de cómo tratar a una mujer así, había tenido tantas mujeres pero ella… ella era tan diferente, seguramente porque esta no era ninguna de las que hubiera tenido nunca.

Ella estaba sentada a su lado, nerviosa, casi asustada. Tenía miedo de lastimarla, de no saber cómo tratarla, quería ser tierno y lo más delicado que hubiera sido en ninguna otra cosa en toda su vida.

Quería ser con ella todo lo que nunca había sido.

Ella tembló cuando él recorrió su mejilla con sus manos duras, no eran ásperas pero eran duras, masculinas, sintió como algo vibraba dentro de ella, como un músico tocando la cuerda de una guitarra, un delicioso estimulo recorrió todo su cuerpo, instintivamente cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de la delicadeza de el tacto de sus manos.

En ese momento todo era diferente, el universo era un concepto muy lejano desvaneciéndose a lo infinito. Eran los dos espíritus más afines en más de un sentido y poco a poco se estaban fusionando. Los ideales que chocaban entre ellos eran al mismo tiempo su complemento lo que hacia ese instante floreciera la más grande de las pasiones.

Puso una mano sobre su espalda deslizándola suavemente, reconociéndola, la recostó con lentitud y con delicadeza en la cama. La sostenía, la guiaba, sentía su respiración rápida y nerviosa; en su pecho que subía y bajaba con velocidad, podía sentir su reticencia, su miedo. Pero lo haría bien, haría lo que fuera por mostrarle que podía confiar en él, en borrar toda duda.

Las estrellas junto a la esplendorosa luna llena estaba siendo testigos de una entrega, la más pura existente. Ambos solo se guiaba por sus instintos, torpes pero ardientes ¿Será que entre ellos había amor?... ¡sí! Entre ellos había una entrega de amor. Era la demostración de dos almas que jamás se habían conocido, en ese momento se demostraba cuanto se amaba.

Las palabras no existían.

Aspiró profundamente cuando él pasó su mano sobre su pecho alcanzando los primeros botones de su blusa, sintió su cuerpo temblar, se moría de miedo y de ansiedad. Dios, en ese momento estaba nerviosa como nunca lo había estado en toda su vida. Cuando el alcanzó su boca y empezó un beso largo, voluptuoso pero al mismo tiempo lleno de ternura. Poco a poco su miedo empezó a disiparse en lo más profundo.

¿Cuánto podía durar este momento? Deseaba que durara una eternidad. En su mente se preguntaba ¿Cómo era que había llegado hasta este momento? Sabía que cuando lo vio por primera vez había sentido una sensación extraña en el pecho; una que nunca había sentido. ¿Qué era lo que sentían por el joven de ojos chocolates?... no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que en este momento era mágico e inexplicable.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando el apartó las solapas de la blusa blanca, acarició la piel de su estomago con calma, como si fuera un ciego que aprende como luce las cosas con las manos, la curva de su cintura, las costillas perfiladas, los montes de sus senos que estaban debajo de aquel encaje de ropa interior, sin abandonar su boca, acariciando sus labios con los suyos, una ola de placer y de deseo la recorrió.

¿Había imaginado que sería ella? ¡Si lo había hecho!, desde que la vio entrar en el vestíbulo, no podía quitarle la vista; era como ver una divinidad tan sublime y majestuosa. Caminaba con gracia y delicadeza y, ese provocativo atuendo de dos piezas de color blanco y aguamarina; que era del mismo color de sus ojos, hacia que todo ser masculino que se encontraba cerca no perdiera ni un detalle de su caminar. No supo que era, pero sintió dentro de él una tormentosa batalla de emociones. No sabía quién era, pero no le importaba, lo único que sabía era que debía conocerla y probar esos deliciosos labios carmín.

Junto a ella podía sentir que podía ser él mismo como con nadie más, podía usar todo su carácter con ella, pero siempre había tenido una reserva del mismo para nunca lograr lastimarla.

Al verla allí supo que nunca sería así con ninguna que no fuera ella. Esa noche que hace unos intentes era terrible se había convertido de la mejor de su vida. Dejó de besarla solo para poder mirarla, sonrojada y medio desnuda. Había mucho más que deseo recorriendo su sistema, había un profundo amor, que el aun no conocía.

Ella abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, sus ojos se veían negros, como si el deseo que se leía en ellos, hubiera borrado la huella de todo lo que poseían. Subió sus manos por su cuello y le pidió más, sintió como su pecho desnudo se pegaba al suyo propio, separado solo por el satín del sostén. Se halló deseando con tanta fuerza que no hubiera nada más que los separara que el calor que él irradiaba se le pegara al cuerpo, al alma por completo. Se hundió en un beso más exigente mientras él hurgaba con sus manos su espalda buscando el broche de la prenda que quedaba, cuando lo desató y recorrió con sus manos su espalda desnuda sintió como si la recorriera una corriente eléctrica como antes había sentido, nunca había sentido nada mejor.

Se sentía tan feliz, tan amada, tan orgullosa que ese instante que debía quedar marcado en sus memorias como el mejor. El cortejo entre ellos fue único y extraño, ambos se estaban entregando si conocer mucho del otro pero no importaba. Muy dentro de ellos sentía que se conocían desde hace mucho. Su corazón lo decía. Cada beso, cada caricia dada era nacida del alma; desde el primer contacto que a pesar de que fue un simple roce de manos produjo una cálida corriente. Y en este momento se sentía como si se encontrara en el hermoso edén.

Al ver sus ojos llenándose de ella, tuvo la extraña certeza de que aquello era y será siempre reciproco.

Volvió a recostarla en la cama y quedo allí tendida con nada cubriéndola de la cintura para arriba, hermosa, perfecta, más bella de lo que nunca se hubiera atrevido a imaginar que ella fuera.

Se quedo allí tendida con los brazos subiendo sobre su cabeza enredando sus dedos en su cabello cobrizo, sentía su mirada admirándola, ¿Por qué no sentía pudor?... No lo sabía pero todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento era orgullo, placer de ser contemplada. Cuando él empezó a desprenderla de la falda también, cuando dejó las yemas de sus dedos acariciar sus piernas al paso que sacaba la falda de ella se vio a si misma subiendo su cadera para ayudarlo y quedar allí tumbada el cabello rojo cubriéndola. Lo miraba a él de la misma forma en la que él la miraba, mirando la perfección de su pecho desnudo era un pecho firme con músculos suaves pero potentes, hombros anchos y esbeltos. Sinceramente era todo lo que quería, el era simplemente perfecto ante sus ojo.

- Eres tan hermosa…

Hermosa era poco, pero no existía en ningún diccionario una palabra que se ajustara mejor a lo que veía sus ojos, era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, y era suyo, el sentimiento posesivo de apoderó de su mente, ella era suya de ahora en adelante. Tenía la certeza de que nunca otras manos que no allá sido suyas la habían tocado, nadie la había visto como podía verla él en ese momento. Se descubrió sabiendo que aunque lo hubiera habido no haría diferencia, ella era suya, por una posesión mucho más elevada que la de los cuerpos, era suya, porque había sido creada para él.

Lo que siguió tuvo la naturalidad del eterno rito que seguirían para siempre todos los amantes. La poca ropa que quedaba, su pantalón, la ropa interior de los dos quedo relegada a un lado y los cuerpos desnudos pudieron sentirse el uno al otro.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido profundo cuando sintió el peso de él sobre si, cuando se había colocado en medio de sus piernas, él debía pesar con facilidad unos 20 kilos más que ella, pero todo el peso de él estaba muy lejos de ser incomodo, al contrario era placentero tener su peso sobre ella, cuando alcanzó sus labios para probarlos con un beso apasionado y sus manos se posaron con delicadeza sobre sus pechos desnudos y empezó a acariciarlos, sintió como todo le daba vueltas.

Los senos bajo sus manos se sentían tensos, cálidos, y supo de inmediato que nunca había sentido nada mejor, el calor que despedía su cuerpo en contacto con sus piernas era quemante, invitante, abrió las piernas esperando el contacto más intimo cuando el miembro tenso de él entró en contacto con su propia intimidad los dos soltaron un profundo gemido.

¿Cómo es que podía perder el control de esa manera?. El siempre se había sentido orgullo del profundo control que tenía en situaciones extremas, pero en ese momento, el sabor intoxicante de su cuerpo de ella, la forma en la que se movía instintivamente contra él, frutando sus pechos tiernos en las palmas de sus manos, y sus caderas contra las suyas dejando que el calor que anidaba en su centro lo contagiara, nunca había sido así, antes con otras mujeres estaba el deseo bullendo dentro de él, pero ahora, se sentía como un caminante del desierto muerto de ser y hambre, había tanta ansiedad dentro de él. Empezó a empujar su propia cadera en un ritmo cadencioso sintiendo como la humedad de ella se confundía con la suya, escuchando ligeros gemidos de su boca, sintiendo que ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda.

Esto era… dioses no había manera de poder explicar lo que sentía, él empujaba contra ella y su solo roce exterior la ponía al límite, un placer indescriptible la cubría, cada terminación sensible de su cuerpo estaba encendida y aun así quería más, deseaba más.

- Por favor… - pidió sin estar segura de que era lo que pedía, rozando su boca contra su hombro, sintiendo como el sabor de su cuerpo se quedaba pegada a sus labios – por favor.

Siempre ha sabido que la primera vez era dolorosa.

El había tomado sus manos entre las suyas y había enlazado sus dedos, la había mirado con sus ojos, había recargado su cuerpo entero al suyo, se había acercado a su oído derecho y había susurrado algo muy suave, tanto que ella solo había podido adivinar que decía: "perdón"

Y después todo se había borrado, solo ella, solo él. Había sentido como hundía esa parte de su cuerpo dentro de ella, había sido solo un poco doloroso de lo que había prometido ser, sintió como su cuerpo lo enfundaba como una daga en seda mojada, sintió como algo empezaba a escurrir en sus piernas pero se olvido de ello cuando él empezó a moverse lentamente como una marea dentro de ella, lo abrazó tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitieron y apretó sus piernas al torno de su cintura y se abandonó a las sensaciones, no sabía si llorar, reír o gritar, todas sus emociones de mezclaron unas con otras, se concentró en los latidos de su corazón combinados con los suyos, fundió su mirada aguamarina con el abismo de sus ojos chocolate y se sintió dentro de ellos, y su corazón… ya no le pertenecía. Ya nada le pertenecía.

Su cuerpo temblaba por completo, sintiendo que algo se acercaba, algo poderoso la asechaba y solo quería que pasara, que la liberación total llegara pronto.

Esto no tenía explicación, nunca nada lo hubiera preparado para ese momento, así lo hubiera vivido 100 veces esto era completamente distinto, era uno con ella, enfundado y ajustado dentro de ella, oyéndola soltar profundos gemidos que parecían venir de su estomago, sentía la culminación tan cercana, se hundió en ella tanto como pudo y perdió el control de sí mismo, estuvo más allá de si la estaría lastimando o no, solo podía moverse contra ella, queriendo ahogarse dentro del calor de su núcleo, solo un poco más.

Ella sintió una explosión dentro de su cuerpo que la hizo gritar, sentía como si cada célula de su cuerpo estuviera explotando en ese momento, no había forma de expresar la intensa descarga de placer que se disparó por su cuerpo era como si hubiera sido tocada por un rayo, sintió todo, cada cosa multiplicada por cientos, la presión de las manos de él en las suyas, el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo, como se mezclaban los humores y sudores de los dos, como empujaba tembloroso su cadera para hundir su miembro dentro del canal caliente de ella y dejaba escapar su simiente dentro de ella, caliente, ardiente como lava, lo quería dentro de ella, quería que la semilla de fundiera con la suya propia, el instinto de mujer que residía en ella se encontró deseando ser la única que la recibiera, deseaba ser suya y que en correspondencia él fuera suyo que ese momento los uniera para siempre.

El perdió conciencia de todo lo que pasaba cuando el éxtasis lo toco con sus manos de fuego, empujó dentro de ella y sintió como su semilla se regaba dentro de ella la sostuvo como si no la quisiera dejar ir, ni siquiera moverse mientras los dos cuerpos se fundían, ella era el núcleo del placer que lo envolvía, y moriría antes de dejarla separarse un solo segundo, un solo centímetro, quería que esas descargas de electricidad lo azotaran para siempre.

La noche paso llevándose consigo las estrellas, la luna y magia.

Los rayos del sol lo despertaron aturdido abrió los ojos encontrándose en una habitación desconocida. Ante eso abrió mas los ojos tratando de reconocer el lugar, vio que estaba dormido en una cama con olor a rosas y jazmines. De repente lo recordó, había estado con la mujer más hermosa que haya existido y más aun ambos había hecho el amor.

Se levanto cubriéndose con la sabana su cuerpo desnudo. La busco por toda la habitación, sin embargo, no dio con ella. ¿En qué momento ella se fue?. Estaba confundido, después de esa maravillosa noche como era que desapareció así sin avisar. Se sintió desilusionado había encontrado la mujer de sus sueños y despareció al despertar, tenía que encontrarla y pedir una explicación pero ¿cómo?... nunca le pregunto su nombre, no sabía quién era y en donde encontrarla.

Busco rápidamente sus ropas y se vistió. Tomo las demás cosa cuando algo le llamo la atención. Tirado el piso una medallita de plata se ayo. Nunca antes la había visto, pero recordó que ella la llevaba puesta esa noche. La vio detenidamente y encontró un nombre escrito el nombre de ella.

Salió rápidamente, debía encontrarla no importaba cuanto tiempo le tomara, la buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras si fuera necesario. Debía encontrar a esa mujer, esa que con solo una noche había logrado enamorarlo… debía encontrar a su_ Misteriosa Dama_.


	2. Capitulo 1

…**-Mi Misteriosa Dama-…**

**Capitulo 1**

_3 años después…_

Llegaba tarde. Misty apretó mas el paso, trataba de evitar la molesta lluvia de primavera que estaba cayendo ese día. Tenía que llega rápidamente al teatro Dandelion, antes que sus ropas y cabello se empaparan aun más.

-Llego tarde… -murmuro desesperada, abriéndose paso entre las persona que andaban por la acera – mi prueba…

Hoy era el día más importante de toda su vida. Hoy era su primer día de trabajo en esa importante compañía teatral de toda la región y por lo tanto, no podía permitirse llegar tarde; más aun cuando le costó tanto que la aceptaran. Recordó que en su antiguo teatro, el administrador de ese lugar, el Sr. Rowan era un vil aprovechado con todas las actrices; era tanto que la mayoría de las actrices no lo eran, eran o se comportaban como prostitutas, era tanto el miedo que producía Rowan que no les quedaba de otra. Rowan se ganaba considerables ganancias organizando encuentros todo aquel que pagara bien. El siempre estaba furioso con Misty ya que siempre se rehusaba a tales cosas lo que le costaba no participar en obras y no tener un sueldo digno. Por eso decidió irse de allí y demostrar tanto para ella y su familia la buena actriz que era.

Lo que más le alegraba es que no solo estaría en uno de los mejores teatros, si no que estaría trabajando con Paul Veilstone; el mejor actor del mundo. Estaba segura que a su lado puliría su talento convirtiéndola en la mejor actriz de todas.

Apretó más el paso y el fajo de papeles que llevaba ya húmedos en sus manos. De repente, choco contra un objeto duro que estuvo a punto de hacer que cayera. Los papeles se esparcieron sobre el piso mojado, pero gracias a un hombre que la sujeto de la cintura no cayo.

-¿Está usted bien?- pregunto el hombre ayudándola.

Misty solo se inclino a recoger los papeles mojados.

-Debería usted mirar por dónde camina- dijo Misty enojada. No solo la hacía llegar tarde al Dandelion, sino ahora por su culpa todo los papeles que tenía estaba mojados y no solo por la lluvia.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de usted señorita- la voz del ese hombre era seca y algo fría. La ayudo a recoger las hojas de papel mientras le echaba un vistazo.

-Porque no se mete en sus asuntos- dijo Misty al instante que lo rebato antes de que el pudiera leer algo- Ahora por su culpa llegare tarde.

Si más, camino al edificio que estaba en frente de la calle y que en grande decía "Teatro Dandelion"

El hombre solo la observo entrar al teatro molesto, no le gusto la forma que en le había hablado.

Misty al entrar se sacudió como pudo, por mas que se había apurado para no mojarse le fue inútil… estaba empapada.

-Idiota- murmuro.

-Disculpe… pero ¿Quién es usted?- pregunta un joven mujer que estaba en el recibidor del teatro.

-Oh disculpa yo soy la nueva actriz- dijo Misty arreglándose un poco su aspecto desaliñado por la lluvia-Siento la demora.

Una sutil risa se escucho.

-Hay querida no te aflijas- dijo para tranquilizarla, la examino de arriba a bajo, pudo observar las hojas sucias que llevaba en manos y por lo que vio era algún libreto de alguna obra- Yo soy Duplica Imite ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kasumi, Kasumi Yawa

Kasumi era el nombre que había adoptado. Desde hace tres años era su nueva identidad.

-Hola Kasumi no pude dejar de ver pero ¿vienes por una audición?

-No yo soy la nueva actriz que contrataron- dijo sonriendo, Duplica le había parecido agradable, a pesar que cuando la vio se asusto un poco por la forma de vestir, era algo llamativa y no decir provocativa, pero no dejaba de ser agradable.-¿Tu eres actriz de este teatro?

-Al parecer si- mostrando una sonrisa clara- ¿Porque no me acompañas? Y… de paso te muestro el teatro- jalándola

Todo el teatro era como lo había imaginado en sus sueños, los palcos tan majestuosos que sin duda se ve maravilloso el escenario; la sala con miles de asientos alrededor, el gran y majestuosos telón de terciopelo color rojo. Tras bambalinas vio todo lo que conformaba al Dandelion, y el porqué lo hacia un de los mejores teatros; era tan su emoción que no había podido evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Duplica solo la veía divertida, no se imaginaba que existiera una persona que amara tanto el teatro como su director; era como una pequeña niña en una juguetería.

-Y… ¿qué te parece?

-Maravilloso, en verdad es asombroso. Debes de ser muy afortunada de formar parte de algo tan sublime- decía Misty muy alegre.

-Ja ja ja, pues si estoy contenta de estar aquí. Pero déjame decirte que nunca antes había conocido alguien mas que amara tanto el teatro como Paul- mientras Duplica tomaba un mecho de sus cabello turquesa enrollándolo en su dedo.

El simple comentario la hizo sonrojar.

-Ven te llevare donde están los demás actores.

En una gran sala había varias personas, al parecer actores del teatro. Todos tenían libretos en manos y ensayaban alguna que otra escena.

-Hola a todos- dijo Duplica al pequeño grupo. Misty estaba algo intimidada al ver esas personas, sabía que ellos eran grandes actores porque solo los mejores estaban en esta compaña teatral.- Vamos Kasumi te los presentare.

Llegaron a una gran habitación pintada de color crema, estaba llena de sillas y bancos algo viejos, una mesa con varias charolas de frutas y pequeños bocadillos. Había una muchacha de 18 años y por nada la más pequeña del grupo. Es bajita de piel blanca, cabello morado con grandes y expresivos ojos rojos; sentada en un rincón estudiando un libreto, su nombre Casey. Misty la reconoció casi al instante, ya que una vez tuvo oportunidad de leer un artículo de ella por su maravillosa actuación en la obra "Mujercitas".

Mientras del otro lado otra muchacha y un joven repasaban una escena al otro lado de la sala y se interrumpían para reír ante alguna torpeza coreográfica. Era un dúo muy peculiar, ya que siempre están juntos se dicen desde que casi nacieron. Ellos eran Jessy y James. Jessy es una muchacha alta de cabello largo pelirrojo y hermosos ojos azules y James era un apuesto hombre de cabellera corta color azul y ojos verdes. Lo curioso de estos dos es que en varias ocasiones ellos suelen cambiar de personaje interpretando Jessy papeles masculinos y James femeninos.

Por último pero no menos importante, un robusto caballero de más edad estaba sentado a un lado leyendo y recitando lo que había en el libreto para memorizarlo. Era nada menos que Samuel Oak, su maestra y confidente le había hablado de lo talentoso que era y la forma en que el expresaba con gracia todos sus personajes ganándose la admiración de muchos en el escenario.

Todos alzaron la vista cuando entraron las recién llegados. Al instante se acercaron a Duplica, empujando a Misty alejándola por completo. Duplica siendo acosada por preguntas.

-Eso para después- se escucho una voz profunda detrás de Misty- En este momento tengo que encargarme de un asunto relacionado con una audición.

Misty lo miro sorprendida. Era el mismo hombre con quien había chocado haces unos minutos en la calle, descubriendo pequeños pero significaste detalles que había pasado por alto. Estaba vestido de ropa de marca, pantalón de vestir oscuro y camisa con los dos botones abiertos de color azul-verde oscuro. Misty quedo impresionada, desde hace mucho tiempo no había visto a un hombre atractivo con su cabello rebelde de un color tan peculiar –Morado- era algo largo y desordenada, sus ojos aunque fríos no le quitaba lo atrayente e hipnotízantes tal vez ser porque eran dos amatistas oscuras.

En si todo el hombre frente a ella tenía un aire de autoridad inconfundible. Misty confirmo sus sospechas, sintió su corazón se le paraba al mismo tiempo que palidecía de la impresión.

-Usted es Paul Veilstone- Murmuro- Debió habérmelo dicho antes.

Los ojos de Paul la miraron con malicia. –Usted debió haberlo preguntado.

Misty asistió admitiéndolo avergonzada y se pregunto si eso había arruinado su oportunidad de permanecer a la compañía.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le pregunto.

-Soy Kasumi Yawa- Respondió Misty, con su nombre artístico.

Todas las personas que había en la sala la observaron con curiosidad, en ese momento Misty deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se la tragara.

-Bien Srita. Kasumi, veamos de que es capaz de hacer.- Dijo Paul con voz suave.

Extendió su mano para recibir las hojas que Misty había llevado a su prueba y los hojeo aun mojados.

-Veo que elegiste una escena de "Novia Accidental". Bien hace tiempo que no la hemos representado pero hay alguien que se la sabe muy bien. James ¿Te molestaría hacerte cargo de papel de Cato?-Le pregunto al joven que estaba a unos pasos de Paul con su compañera.

-¡Claro!- Exclamo James con entusiasmo.

Paul se acomodo en la silla y los demás actores lo imitaron.

-Srita. Kasumi, si no le importa, permitamos que los demás actores observen su audición.

En realidad a Misty sí le molestaba. Era difícil actuar una escena antes un grupo reducido reducido que un gran público. Pero más que nada estas personas era actores de la compañía a la que ella desea pertenecer, siendo así el público mas critico de todos. Y si se burlan de ella, notaran que casi no tiene preparación ni experiencia para forma parte de Dandelion. Misty se obligo a si misma a sonreír y dejar a un lado esos pensamientos, y aunque sus piernas temblaban por el nerviosismos junto coraje desde lo más hondo de su ser y camino para juntarse con James que la esperaba en el centro de la sala.

Al parecer, James no era el Marqués de Granville ideal, pues se lo veía demasiado suave para un papel de carácter fuerte. Pero, por otra parte, James trasmitía un aire de seguridad y confianza, fue tanto su presencia que impresiono a Misty. Misty no dudaba que James sería capaz de actuar de manera convincente en cualquier papel que hiciera.

-Phoebe es un papel un especial para una prueba- comento Paul. Aunque no se sabía si su comentario era dirigido a Misty o a los demás espectadores.

Misty asistió sabiendo que Paul se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

-Procurare que mi actuación sea entretenida, Señor Paul.

-Comience cuando este lista. Srita Kasumi- dijo Paul con una pequeña sonrisa apenas predecible en sus labios.

Misty asistió y bajo su vista al suelo para concentrarse para la escena que iba a interpretar. La escena que James y Misty desarrollarían es cuando Phoebe y Cato "discutían" por el repentino cambio de imagen que Phoebe se hizo.

Misty miro a su pareja y comenzó a declamar de una forma muy suave y con un poco de picardía ya que su personaje lo pedía. James, por su parte le respondía con el tono aristocrático, serio e intimidante. Por cada palabra que Misty decía más y más se sumía a su personaje.

Paul le prestó mucha atención a Misty, que desde que comenzó actuar como Phoebe, había capturado sus sentidos. Era pequeña de estatura, según Paul apenas su cabeza se acomoda a su pecho. Su corto cabello rojo era tan vivo como el fuego ardiendo, sus ojos azul verdosos eran muy intensos, noto que cambiaba de todo dependiendo de sus emociones, ya que cuando choco con ella por primera vez sus ojos se mostraban mas azules que verde, tanto que reflejaban el frio de un tempano de hielo. Pero ahora el azul de sus ojos era dominado por el verde cálido. Paul siguió estudiándola y se dio cuenta que Kasumi realmente era muy bonita, y no solo era bonita sino también talentosa, lo cual era raro encontrar a una mujer con esas dos cualidades juntas.

Ya no necesito más que un minuto desde que comenzó la escena, para comprender que Kasumi Yawa tenía presencia al actuar, era en si una actriz de envidiable talento que necesitaba en la compañía. Su hermano Regi tenía razón, esa joven tenía el don para transformarse en el papel que representaba, por fin había encontrado a alguien con su mismo talento. Interpretaba a Phoebe Carlton con tanta fluidez haciendo su actuación perfecta y Paul podría corroborarla al ver a sus demás actores embelesados por su actuación.

Misty comenzó a relajarse y a disfrutar el trabajo con su pajera de actuación de ese momento James. El actuaba de una forma que ella nunca pensó que pudiera creer que era en realidad el Marqués de Granville. Sin embargo, cuando escucho la voz de Sr. Paul interrumpiendo ella se detuvo – ¿Quizás no le gustó como actué?- se dijo a sus adentros.

-Yo terminare ella escena con ella, James.

Misty se sorprendió, vio como Paul abandonaba su silla y se acercaba a ella. James solo se fue a ocupar del asiento que desocupo Paul. Por un momento, Misty se quedo estática por el cambio repentino que se produjo, y la tensión que antes había desaparecido volvió nuevamente a rodear todo el cuarto.

-Bien Señorita Kasumi, cambiaremos de escena- dijo mientras le dedicaba una impresendible sonrisa y comenzó hablar como Cato.

Misty estaba que no podía con la impresión, deseo por un momento estar sentada en una de esas sillas que ocupaban los demás actores, para disfrutar la forma en que Paul se expresaba y actual como si él fuera el verdadero Marques de Granville.

Rápidamente Misty adapto su actuación con la de él, respondiendo como su esposa Phoebe. También identifico la escena en la que cambio Paul.

Cato había regresado de un reconocimiento por los alrededores, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su mujer había traído a dos refugiados en una pelea gitana, cosa que molesto a Cato llevándola a su habitación para hablar seriamente con ella. Paul le sujeto los brazos y Misty se sorprendió experimentando la sensación de sentirse atrapada. La mirada que Paul le dirigía, entrado en el personaje era tan atrayente que se sintió muchas distintas emociones, absorta y admirada por la actuación de Paul que para no decepcionarlo entro aun mas en su personaje de Phoebe tratando de seducirlo.

Cada palabra creaba mas y mas el ambiente de seducción y lujuria, todos los presentes asombrados no se atrevían hacer ningún ruido para romper esa atmosfera, estaban a punto de llegar a la parte del beso que iniciaría la loca y salvaje muestra de amor, cuando Paul se alejo de Misty dando por terminada la escena y dejando a los espectadores deseando por un poco más.

Misty se sintió aliviada al saber que la prueba ya había terminado y no seguir mas respecto a la parte del "romance" entre Phoebe y Cato. No sabía que había pasado pero Paul hizo que recordara a un hombre de hace 3 años, del cual se enamora y nunca volvió a ver.

Tan entrada en sus pensamientos, Misty comenzó a sentir las miradas de los actores sobre ella trayéndola a la realidad. Se produjo un silencio prolongado, Misty no sabía qué hacer, no le gustaba que la gente se le quedara viendo por temor a que alguien podría reconocer el origen de donde proviene; Paul, por su parte, la observaba con aire especulativo. ¿Qué pensara? Se preguntaba Misty, ¿Estaría complacido con su actuación?, ese silencio la carcomía por dentro que decidió romper con ese incomodo silencio.

-¿Debo probar con otra escena?- Pregunto con voz queda -¿Tal vez con otra obra?

-No será necesario, acompáñeme le mostrare las instalaciones del Dandelion.

A nadie le tomo de sorpresa que Paul digiera algo así. Mientras iba a la salida, Samuel Oak le sonrió a Misty felicitándola por su maravillosa actuación, Misty solo hizo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento. En cambio Duplica antes de salir por la puerta le dijo:

-Has hecho la mejor Phoebe Carlton que he visto en mi vida.

Eso hizo que Misty tuviera más con fianza, pero ella sabía que la única opinión que realmente contaba era la de Paul Veilstone y hasta el momento el no ha prenunciado ninguna palabra respecto a su actuación.

Aunque ya antes Duplica le había mostrado las instalaciones del teatro, no dejaba de maravillarlo y más aun si era Paul Veilstone que se la mostraba. Obviamente eso no evitaba que el recorrido fuera un poco pesado debido a la incertidumbre que le provocada por querer saber lo que Paul pensaba sobre su actuación.

-¿Usted tiene poco o ningún entrenamiento?-esa pregunta rompió con el incomodo silencio.

-Si- contesto Misty sin alterarse.

-Y no mucha experiencia.

-He hecho varias obras para El Majestic- Caminando siempre detrás de Paul

-El Majestic- repitió para el –Merece algo mejor que eso.

-Ojala sea así, señor.

El se detuvo enfrente de una puerta blanca abriéndola al instante, era una oficina con diferentes cuadros de diferentes colores y algo sombríos, había también un librero a lado izquierdo lleno de libros, en el fondo un escritorio de pino color nuez con una gran silla roja; una maseta de sombra un sillón de color crema.

Paul entro dando la seña para que Misty lo siguiera.

-Yo exijo a los actores de mi compañía que se esfuercen por lograr el estilo más natural posible- séllalo Paul mientras se sentaba en la silla roja y miraba a Misty con ojos se ríos.- No puedo soportar las posturas y las actitudes estudiadas que he visto en las mayorías de los teatros. Muchos actores solo son unos tontos que piensan que si hacen movimientos extravagantes y gestos muy falsos.

-Se dice que ha revolucionado el teatro…- comenzó a decir Misty cuando fue interrumpida por Paul con una risa irónica.

-No me gusta que me alaguen srita. Kasumi, eso solo sirve para inflar la opinión que ya tengo de mi mismo y eso en si ya es peligroso. Ya de por si soy muy arrogante si elogios.

Con cara sorprendida Misty no pudo evitar reír.

-Estoy segura que eso no es verdad.

- Solo espere que me conozca más.

Misty abrió mas sus ojos con un brillo esperanzador, dándole a entender que quizás si fue aceptada en la compañía.

-¿Lo conoceré?- se atrevió a preguntar esperanzada.

Paul solo sonrió. –Quizás- respondió-. Tiene un gran potencial como actriz, srita. Kasumi. Mi hermano no se equivoco en que sería una buena adquisición para la compañía.

-Hay ciertas cuestiones de las que es necesario hablar como su paga, la cantidad de actuaciones pedidas, las exigencias que yo les presento a los actores, como los ensayos. Yo quiero que todos los actores y las actrices estén presentes en todos los ensayos y más aun que sepan bien sus partes. Usted puede llevar adelante su vida privada de la forma que desee, pero cualquiera que falte a un ensayo por cualquier motivo o peor a una actuación puede ser multado o despedido. Lo mismo se aplica a la ebriedad, llegar tarde, un embarazo, aventura con otros actores o cualquier cosa que afecte la rutina establecida del teatro-. Comento con suma seriedad.

-Lo entiendo- Dijo Misty, mientras sus ojos brillaba de la emoción.

-Yo administro la compañía junto con mi hermano, teniendo un sistema particular-Continuo él mientras Misty le prestaba aun más atención-. Si tiene una queja, hay un momento y un lugar adecuado para presentarla; mas adelante te iré informando de que consiste cada cosa. En ningún momento, jamás recibo visitas en mi departamento relacionadas con la administración del teatro. Mi privacidad tiene un alto valor para mí.

-Es lógico- dijo Misty.

-Hay otra cosa que debe quedar clara- Comento Paul-. Fuera de los meritos artísticos que pueda tener, el Dandelion es una empresa comercial. Adopto todas mis decisiones de acuerdo a la necesidad de tener ganancias y nunca lo he ocultado. Si decido contratarla es porque usted es una buena actriz pero también porque hará ganar dinero al teatro. Todos los actores, incluyéndome a mí, comprendemos que nuestra presencia aquí se debe al provecho económico que aportamos además del talento.

Misty se puso rígida, todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron. ¿Acaso Paul era igual que Rowan?

-No tengo interés en ser proxeneta de nadie- murmuro divertido a advertir los pensamientos de Kasumi- Solo señalo que una de sus responsabilidades, así como las mías y de los demás actores, consiste en atraer al público y a posibles benefactores, además de hacer publicidad para las temporadas. Tú puedes aprovechar tu talento y encanto para lograrlo. No es necesario acostarse con nadie… al menos que tu quieras.

-No quiero- Replico rápidamente Misty.

-Bueno, ese es un tema que solo te concierne- aseguro Paul. –Se me olvidaba, aquí nadie hace nada sin mi permiso.

Por un momento el ambiente se torno tenso, ni Misty y Paul decían nada. Misty solo tenía gacha la mirada lo que provoco que Paul se carcajeara ante esto. Realmente Kasumi confundía a Paul por sus diferentes cambios, de un momento era capaz de enfrentársele de frente y otras se encontraba tan avergonzada que no era capaz de mirarlo, simplemente esa mujer era todo un misterio para él.

-¿No va a preguntarme acerca de mi familia o ambiente?- Pregunto insegura.

Paul negó la cabeza mientras jugaba con un lápiz que tenía en mano.

-Supongo que, como mucha gente en el teatro tiene un pasado que quizás esté tratando de escapar.

-¿Usted también?- Pregunto sorprendida por lo que dijo.

Paul solo asistió.

-En ningún sitio me he sentido por entero cómodo, salvo en el Dandelion. Para mí este es mi hogar y espero que también sea el suyo srita Kasumi.

El rostro de Misty se ilumino con una sonrisa.

-Si- murmuro, percibiendo una parte del motivo por el que amaba este lugar.

No le costaba imaginarse las miles historias y personajes que anteriormente habían adquirido vida en el escenario, haciendo que el aire se llene de msica y luz, comunicando al público las emociones de los actores.

El teatro, uno podía olvidar quien era, al menos por un tiempo. Se podía convertir en cualquier personaje. Eso era lo que ella quería ser para si misma. Desde hace 3 años se había convertido en Kasumi Yawa y viviría como tal, olvidándose de que alguna vez fue Misty Waterflower y el secreto que lleva consigo.

Continuara…

Hola a TODOS!... estoy de vuelta después de tardar mucho tiempo en terminarlo…los bloqueos son muy feos para seguir … antes que nada quiero disculparme por aquellos que se ofendieron por el prologo y si, tienen razón…creo que debí verles advertido… también sé que es algo raro inicial con un lemon pero me pareció divertido y original comenzar así… fue un desastre ya que soy muy mala en eso pero gracias a Mimi chan que me ayudo con el…sin ella no podría verlo logrado…espero que sigan leyendo esta historia ya mas aun que les guste ^ ^

Este fic es dedicado a Liz mi súper amiga, pero este capítulo está dedicado a los 7 grandes y en especial a Kath …espero que esto te anime ^ ^

Seilen-Dru

Recuerden…

_"Una sonrisa significa mucho. Enriquece a quien la recibe, sin empobrecer a quien la ofrece._

_Dura un segundo pero su recuerdo, a veces nunca se borra"_


	3. Capitulo 2

…_**-Mi Misteriosa Dama-…**_

_Por: Seilen-Dru_

**Capitulo 2**

_Semanas después…_

Si bien el detective que había contratado salió de la biblioteca. Ash dejo de fingir la aparente calma que sentía, jamás se daba el lujo de perder el control de sus emociones ni de si mismo, pero la frustración e impotencia que sentía al no tener noticias de ella era más grande y fuerte que el. Un deseo de gritar, golpear algo lo estaba dominando con gran esfuerzo logro contenerse. No se dio cuenta que en su mano derecha tenía una copa de vino, L.A. CETTO 1886; solo cuando esta se estrello en la chimenea de la habitación causando una explosión.

-Maltita sea, ¿Dónde está ella?-Exclamo para si mismo.

Unos instantes después, la puerta lentamente se abrió. Asomándose su hermano Gary.

-Parece que el detective no tuvo suerte otra vez en encontrar una pista de nuestra misteriosa dama.- dijo divertido

Ash guardo silencio, aunque el ceño fruncido de su frente delataba su descontento.

Si bien Ash y Gary eran hermanos, ambos eran totalmente diferentes. Ash tiene el cabello negro, piel bronceada, facciones bien cinceladas que lo hacían sumamente atractivo, a pesar de ser de carácter frio y calculador. Eso no evitaba que fuera muy cotizado entre las mujeres, aunque claro esta a él no les interesaba ninguna mujer de vanidad frívola. Gary en cambio tiene el cabello castaño, piel más clara y facciones muy atractivas para cualquier ojo femenino. Dueño de un encanto que hacía que cualquier mujer se rindiera a sus pies, provocando en innumerables ocasiones meterse en enredos y su aire despreocupado a situaciones difíciles donde Ash ha tenido que intervenir para salvarlo. A pesar de esas diferencias tenía algo en común, los ojos del clan Ketchum. Eran del color del café, así de oscuro y deliciosos, atrayentes y profundos, cálidos pero a la vez pueden quemar si lo vez más de lo permitido. Solo que… los ojos de Ash no volvieron hacer los ojos que alguna vez estaban llenos de sentimientos, ahora no dejaba que reflejara nada, ni sus pensamientos. Los de Gary nunca cambiaron siempre han expresado picardía.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- pregunto Gary.

-Ahora no quiero hablar sobre eso.

Gary subió los hombros como si no le importara realmente el asusto, camino hasta la mesita donde estaba la botella de vino junto con las copas y se sirvió un poco.

-¿Sabes?- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, - No es necesario que sigas buscando a tu misteriosa dama, tienes a muchas mujeres detrás de ti, cualquiera estaría gustosa de darte sus favores, solo tienes que pedirlo. Ash ya llevas buscándola por más de 3 años y no hay señales de que ella ni aquí y del otro lado del mundo, quizás este muerta-un escalofríos recorrió la espalda de Ash al pensar en tal posibilidad más Gary seguían hablando que ni lo noto, -Hermano creo que tu obsesión sobre esa mujer ya es mucho, solo la conociste una noche, ¿no crees que es tiempo de dejarla atrás?.

Ash solo lo miraba fríamente pidiendo mentalmente que se detuviera, apenas logro serenarse un poco cuando el detective se fue para que su hermano venga a echar más leña al fuego.

-Basta.

-¿Pero porque?, sabes que todo lo que digo es verdad.- seguía diciendo despreocupadamente.

-Hablo en serio.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Ash tenía sus manos encerradas con un puño, sabía que si seguía recibiría un buen golpe de él. Aun así su pensamiento fue el mismo, esa mujer era solo un capricho de su hermano. Se preguntaba si era tan buena en la cama como para hacer que su hermano la buscara tan arduamente.

- Esta bien ya no hablemos de eso, en realidad venia a buscarte porque Brock nos sito en el café de siempre. Quiere hablarnos de algo que según él es muy importante-. Terminando a su lo que le quedaba de vino en su copa.

-No tengo ganas, ve tú.

-No señor, Brock pidió que vinieras también, además necesitas distraerte.-Dijo sin opción a replica.

…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

Misty llevaba 30 min esperando a su hermana, el café que pido ya estaba frio pero no lo importo. Debía admitir que estaba muy nerviosa por rencontrase con su hermana después de tanto tiempo, sin embargo, aun siente algo de temor de que ella pudiera descubrí su paradero a su abuelo. Con su mano derecha hacia círculos por el borde de su taza mientras veía por la ventana del local a las personas que pasaba por allí.

Dejo salir un suspiro.

Miles de recuerdos de su pasado, pasaban lentamente como una película. Su huida, el hombre de hotel, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar esa noche en esa donde había entregado su virginidad a un total desconocido pero que en ese instante sentía que lo conocía desde siempre. Se recrimino el día después por verlo abandonado de esa forma pero no podía perder más tiempo, además quizás para el solo fue una aventura más en su vida, aunque para ella marco algo muy significativo porque por primera y única vez en su vida había hecho el amor con alguien que desconocido para ella logro atrapar su corazón. Se había enamorado en tan solo una noche de alguien que nunca más volvió a ver.

Una silueta la trajo a la realidad.

Daisy estaba parada frente a su pequeña hermana. La examino detenidamente, estaba igual a hace tres años solo que un poco más madura, una ligera sonrisa surco sus labios.

-¿Vas a quedarte allí parada Daisy?- dijo Misty un poco nerviosa por la inspección que le estaba dando su hermana.

-A mí también me da gusto volverte a ver hermanita. Te has cortado tu cabello… ¿Por qué?

Así es Misty que hace 3 años tenía un hermoso cabello largo y rojo había sido cortado hasta sus hombros. Ese era uno de sus primero pasos para que si pasado no la alcanzara, también pensó en pintárselo de otro color pero no lo creyó necesario. Porque hasta ahora nadie ha dado con ella.

-Es parte de mi nueva vida- respondió Misty con ligereza.

Daisy parpadeo, su rostro se mostro consternado. Ella era muy hermosa, delgada, cabello rubio y ojos grandes aguamarina como Misty. Daba una apariencia muy jovial pero la realidad era otra, en los últimos años había contraído una enfermedad, la misma que había terminado con su madre; pero Misty no lo sabía y no se lo diría porque ella ya tenía mucho peso en cima. Daisy sabia el secreto oculto de Misty.

-Misty, ¿porque me citaste? no debiste. ¡Es peligroso!

-No hay problema- dijo Misty tranquilamente –Tu me dijiste que el abuelo está de viaje de negocio y que le habías dicho que visitarías a una amiga en esta ciudad. No sospechara nada.

-Aun así Misty, podrían reconocerte.- dijo Daisy frotándose la frente con expresión afligida.

- ¡No lo harán!... soy alguien nueva, además si en 3 años no han dado conmigo no lo harán ahora que tengo otra identidad. No le temo al abuelo. Ahora ya no puede decir ni hacer nada que me importe.

Daisy no sabía que pensar, Misty se veía tan segura; pero si la conocía como la conocía sabía que una parte de lo que dijo era mentira. Misty al ver la aflicción de su hermana, suavizo su rostro que había endurecido un poco cuando le contesto, Daisy no tenía la culpa de lo que paso, rápidamente tomo su manos para tranquilizarla y las oprimió suavemente.

-Ahora tengo una nueva vida para mí. Soy una actriz y una bastante buena.-dijo sin poder contener una sonrisa ante la sorpresa de Daisy.- Esta temporada trabajare para el Gran Teatro Dandelion y no solo eso sino a lado de Paul Veilstone. Tendré buena paga, mi propio coche y una casa. Hasta tengo mi propio nombre "Kasumi Yawa"… ¿No te gusta?

Daisy negó.

-Tú no has nacido para eso- dijo suavemente-Tú no eres eso.

-¿Y quién soy, Daisy?-pregunto Misty, aunque dentro de ella ya sabía la respuesta.

-Eres Misty Waterflower.

De un salto Misty se levanto de la silla, no soportaba la mención de ese apellido.

-Eso es porque no pude evitarlo. Pero eso no signifique que este satisfecha, por la ambición del abuelo es porque estoy así ocultándome, tratando de tener una vida normal pero sé que mi vida nunca será normal, no con un secreto que deseo guardar en el pasado.

Un incomodo silencio reino por un momento, Misty miraba la ventana como si de repente hubiera encontrado algo más interesante que ver; Daisy solo miraba su taza de café que minutos atrás un mesero le había traído.

-Perdón Daisy, no quise hablarte de esa forma. Es solo que me molesta que traigas el pasado al presente, además te cite para contarte lo bien que me ha estado yendo últimamente y que no tienes más que preocuparte por mi- Decía mientras miraba a Daisy consternada.

-¿No tienes miedo de que alguien te reconozca?-Pregunto temerosa.

-No lo harán, nuestro abuelo no es aficionado al teatro. Estaré bien cuidada en el Dandelion, actuar es la ocupación perfecta para mi, desde pequeña que desarrollado una poderosa imaginación.- decía de lo más feliz.

-Si lo sabré yo, cuando niñas tu siempre parecías estar en un mundo de fantasía casi todo el tiempo; fingías ser otra persona.

-Pues ahora Daisy me pagaran bien por hacerlo.

Las dos se rieron por el último comentario…

Tiempo pasó y llego la hora de decir adiós con la promesa de que se volvería a ver más adelante. Misty pago la cuenta y cuando iban cruzando la puerta del café su hombro roso el hombro de un hombre muy atractivo, ambos voltearon y un choque de miradas se produjo, el café contra el aguamarina; El tiempo se paralizo y aunque solo fueron unos segundos fue suficiente para que una sensación de deja vu se produjera. Esa sensación de familiaridad, ese aire lleno de misterio y magia, ese aroma a jazmines y canela alrededor se había funcionado inexplicablemente perfecto.

Ambos fueron volvieron a la realidad, Misty se perdió entre las personas de la calle junto a Daisy. Pensando que fue todo eso, Ash aun en shock reacciono ante la pregunta de su hermano.

-¿Bonita no?- dijo tan pícaramente que si, Ash con el simple rose se sintió atraído, Gary que era un poco mas promiscuo lo fue más.

Ash no dijo nada y entro al establecimiento donde Brock los estaba ya esperando en una de las mesas que se encontraban al fondo de café.

-Hey amigos los estaba esperando, ¿por qué tardaron?. Espero que tenga una buena razón para dejarme esperando por 10 minutos y por razón me refiero a una de 90-60-90.

Brock era amigos de los hermanos Ketchum desde la infancia, había crecido juntos y no había secreto que no conociera. El también estaba enterado de la búsqueda de su amigo por su misteriosa dama y a diferencia de Gary el si tenía la curiosidad de saber de quién se tratara y por lo tanto era el único que realmente lo apoyaba. Asistente de doctor Wallas Bass y secretamente enamorado de su hija Joey, trabaja en el Hospital General. Aunque este enamorado de Joey, Brock al igual que Gary tenía un pequeño problema con las faldas y su actitud tan galante no le hacía difícil conquistar a las mujeres. Alto, moreno de ojos negros y además rico, eran unas de las tantas cualidades que Brock poseía.

Una mesera hermosa se les acerco.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?- pregunto de una manera muy coqueta, rápidamente Gary la miro de una manera muy seductora.

-Hermosa… yo quiero un latte macchiato y tu teléfono- guiñándole el ojo.

La mesera se sonrojo y torpemente volteo a ver a los otros ocupantes para saber sus pedidos.

-Quiero un café oscuro- Ash dijo secamente.

-Yo igual que me amigo.

La mesera partió rápido para tener listo las órdenes y así poder regresar a esa mesa donde se encontraba esos hombres tan atractivos y si tenía suerte podría tener algo con alguno de ellos.

-¿Para qué no citaste Brock?- Pregunto Ash de forma seca.

Brock sabía que Ash no era mucho de expresar sus pensamientos pero hoy se mostro mas frio de lo usual por lo que pensó que algo paso. Antes de preguntar, Gary se le adelanto resolviendo así la duda del moreno.

-No le hagas caso a mi hermano, está molesto porque el detective nuevamente no le trajo noticias de su dama.

Una mirada fría le dirigió Ash pero no tuvo ningún efecto, la mesera traía el pedido, pero había algo diferente en ella. El moño que tenia ahora no estaba y su cabellera se encontraba suelta. Con sutileza y sensual le sirvió a cada quien su orden, pero que en una de las servilletas estaba escondido un papelito con un número de teléfono. Cuando Gary lo encontró sonrió descaradamente, hoy tendría acción esta noche.

-¿Y bien?

Brock ya no dijo pregunto nada acerca de el carácter de Ash, he hizo como si nada.

-Bueno amigos, los reuní porque este fin de semana hare una fiesta en el hotel afueras de la cuidad, y quiero que asista por lo que no aceptare un no de su parte.

-Comida, vino y mujeres hermosas dentro de un hotel, es una propuesta que yo jamás rechazaría amigo. Así que cuenta con mi asistencia.

-Y no solo eso, esta vez tengo un espectáculo que les fascinara.- comento Brock orgulloso.

- ¿Espectáculo?-Pregunto curioso Gary.

-Así es amigo, para esta ocasión me he permitido presentarles una verdadera y exquisita obra teatral. Esta ocasión el Dandelio tiene una nueva adquisición y además de talentosa es muy hermosa.

-Con hermosa me convenciste de nuevo amigo- pícaramente comento Gary al imaginarse quien podría ser tal adquisición.

-Hmp… no tengo muchos deseos de ir, sabes que el teatro no es de mi gusto, pero sé que invitaste a Gisselle y querrá que la lleve.

-Al parecer las cosas entre Gisselle y tu van enserio- meticulosamente hablo Brock.

-Te equivocas, lo mío con Gisselle es solo una relación sexual sin compromiso alguno.-dijo Ash mientras tomaba su taza de café para tomar un poco de ella.

-Pues yo he escuchado que anda diciendo que vas a casarte con ella.

La alusión a Gisselle hizo que el ceño de Ash se profundizara. Esa joven y sensual mujer lo había perseguido durante todo un año, invadiendo su intimidad, arrinconándolo en cada evento social en el que asistía. Gisselle era un mujer un atractiva que sabia traer la mirada de todo hombre a 10 kilómetros a la redonda, cabello castaño oscuro, largo y ondulado, ojos cafés, piel clara y un cuerpo bien proporcionado pero con un sentido del humor seco y sarcástico que había atraído a Ash.

En contra de su sentido común, el había iniciado un romance con Gisselle hace aproximadamente seis meses. Después de todo, el era un hombre con necesidades como cualquiera y Gisselle fue la única que hasta ahora había logrado calmar la necesidad de su cuerpo mas nunca había quedado satisfecho.

Últimamente Gisselle había iniciado el rumor de que pronto habría un matrimonio que celebrarse en el clan Ketchum, había sido tan meticulosa que hasta ahora se estaba enterando de tal rumor. No permitía que nadie lo presionara o exigiera algo y Gisselle no sería la excepción. El matrimonio estaba fuera de su lista de cosas que desea realizar en su vida.

-Ya le he dicho muchas veces a Gisselle que no albergue esperanzas de forjar un futuro conmigo-replico Ash de forma áspera.

-Pero… ella es buena en muchos aspectos amigos. Bella, encantadora e inteligente. En suma no sería mala esposa.- dijo Brock tranquilo.

-Brock!, no estarás hablando enserio-dijo Gary alarmado y sorprendido por la defensa a Gisselle, se supone que Brock es el principal apoyo de su hermano para encontrar a esa mujer por la que supuestamente esta "enamorado" – ¡Esta clase de defensa me asusta, Brock!, puede que Gisselle sea buena en la cama y tenga esas cualidades que dice pero, en mi opinión es tan fría y calculadora como mi hermano, imposible de sentir amor.

-Es por eso que sería una buena pareja para Ash.

Se hizo un silencio extraño ninguno de los tres dijo algo, Ash comenzó a pensar en lo que su amigo había dicho, viéndolo de forma razonable tenía razón. Nunca se aburriría con Gisselle a pesar de que no sintiera nada hacia ella salvo una fuerte atracción sexual. Pero, ella aun estaba presente en su ser; ni siquiera Gisselle había logrado arrancar cada caricia que recibió de ella, de su misteriosa dama y aunque hasta ahora todo indicaba que no volvería verla nunca mas, inconscientemente aun guardaba algo de esperanza la única que se permitía tener en esta vida. Así que no sedería ante la sutileza presión del matrimonio.

Gary rompió el silencio con un carcajada, nunca le gusto tal calma, el era amante de fiesta, relajo y diversión y aunque cada vez que salía con su hermano no tenía mucho de eso, provocaba que el hiciera de las suyas para divertirse.

-Tendré en cuenta tu consejo Brock. Entre tanto, tengo cosas que hacer.

Ash se levanto de su asiento seguido por Gary.

- Entonces los espero en la fiesta

Afirmando que tendrán que asistir, Gary asistió con la cabeza y Ash no dijo nada. Pero para Brock eso fue más que suficiente porque sabía que Ash no faltaría.

…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

-Con eso damos por terminado el ensaño.- Grito Paul a los actores y encargados del escenario.- Kasumi no te vayas, quiero hablar contigo en privado.

Duplica le dirigió una mirada traviesa a Misty, ella solo le reprocho mentalmente por eso y también preguntándose porque que Paul quería hablar con ella. Será que hizo algo mal, y su desempeño no fue suficiente ante tales ideas se aterrorizo, su nueva vida estaba comenzado no pudo ver terminado tan pronto. Metida en sus pensamientos siguió a Paul a paso lento.

Entro a su oficina, limpia, ordenada con un librero lleno de libros en la parte izquierda de la habitación, y un imponente escritorio ingles en el centro.

-Toma asiento.

Dudosa Misty se sentó en una de las sillas.

-¿Acaso hice mal? ¿Mi desempeño no fue bueno?- Pregunto rápidamente sin poder contenerse.

-No, tu desempeño ha sido excelente. No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso- le contento para tranquilizarla, lo que le permitió a Misty relajarse.- Te llame Kasumi, porque este fin de semana asistiremos a un importante fiesta donde habrá personas con mucho dinero. A parte de hacer una pequeña representación de Romeo y Julieta, también haremos relaciones públicas para atraer accionista para esta nueva temporada. Así que te pediré que te esfuerces para dar una buena actuación y atraer la mayor cantidad de cheques. Recuerda que de este evento depende que tan largo sea tu contrato en mi compañía.

De la forma tan seria que lo dijo no dio pie a replica.

-Daré lo mejor de mí, Paul. No te decepcionaras de verme contratado- Contesto muy segura.

-Eso espero, puedes retirarte.- Dijo sin verla a los ojos, sus manos ya estaban ocupados con un folder con documentos que tenía que revisar.

Misty salió pensando que este fin de semana sería muy pesado. Dirigiéndose a su casa miro el cielo que se encontraba nublado amenazando con llover, era mejor que se apurara antes de que la lluvia la atrape. Solo quería ir descansar para tener fuerzas ya que los necesitaría.

Continuara…

…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

Notas de la autora.

Hola amigos!... no estaba muerta solo andaba de floja… jajaja si uno de mis mayores problemas es que me daba flojera pasar los capítulos a world para subirlos… cada vez que entraba a la red me distraía con facilidad…pero esta vez he estado tan ocupada que use cualquier pretexto para subir la continuación…así es amigos… trabajo más rápido con trabajo enzima :P…y como ahora estoy preparando una boda (no soy la que se casa T.T) ya que soy la madrina… pues tanto estrés produce mucha imaginación y energía para seguir mis proyectos en pausa… así que lo más seguro es que me vean muy activa…

Gracias a todas las personas que han estado atentas a mi historia…espero que este nuevo capítulo les agrade tanto como los dos anteriores… cualquier comentario sea bueno o no…será recibido… ya que cada uno me hace esforzarme por hacer un mejor capitulo… con todo mi cariño…DRU

Recuerde…

_"Una sonrisa significa mucho. Enriquece a quien la recibe, sin empobrecer a quien la ofrece._

_Dura un segundo pero su recuerdo, a veces nunca se borra"_


End file.
